What He's Never Had
by Rachika
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday! ...And Sasuke has no idea of what to get him. Until Sakura pipes up.


Ah, konnichiwa minna-san! Guess why I'm posting this? It's Naru-kun's birthday! -dances- Party time! -throws confetti-

Anyways, in celebration of this glorious day, I wrote a little oneshot for everyone. I hope you enjoy, especially you Naru-kun! -huggles-

**Title: **What He's Never Had

**Author**: rachi

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Yaoi; kissing, mentions of GaaNaru, LeeSaku, and a bad ending.

**Summary**: It's Naruto's birthday! ...And Sasuke has no idea what to get him. Until Sakura pipes up...

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. So sue me. ...No, actually, don't. You wouldn't have a case.

October tenth.

Tired eyes regarded the calender hanging on his wall by the door. He clearly remembered something important being on October tenth, but for the life of him he couldn't remembered what! Although that could have something to do with the fact that he had just woken up. He glanced around his room in hopes of something triggering his memory. A glare of light caught his attention as it snagged his eyeball. Blinking, he grunted and slowly shuffled to the window to close the curtains, drowning the room in shadows. Then he dragged himself across the room to pick up the object that caught the light beam. Picking it up, he ran a finger over a face in the frame tenderly.

A photo of Team Seven, before he took off for the beginning of hell. So many years had passed... And yet, there he was again, right back in the main house of the Uchiha complex. From twelve to twenty - it seemed like forever. Two years had passed since his favorite blonde had dragged his near-dead ass back to Konoha and straight into the hospital. And before he knew it, no more Orochimaru, no more curse seal, no more hell. For exactly six months Naruto spoke nothing to him, not that he made the initiative.

Then exactly six months to the day Naruto strode up to him and shoved a finger in his face. "Are you done being stupid?" - was what he had asked him. Sasuke had blinked, shoved the finger out of his face, looked his blonde square in the eyes and said - "Maybe." Naruto had been stunned, dropped the matter and practically glomped him, the two of them landing in a heap on the road.

They had been closer than ever since then. Naruto had been there through Sasuke regaining his ninja ranks, Sasuke had been there for Naruto after he had experienced his first break-up - with Gaara, no less. Naruto had thought that because they shared a similarity they would be a good match. But he was wrong. Gaara had decided that he needed to go back to his own village, and Naruto hadn't liked Gaara's cold words and actions.

_Kyuubi..._ Sasuke frowned. For the past five months he'd been feeling out of place around his normally closest person. His heart sped up when that addicting smile was sent his way, he found himself laughing and smiling more often, his chest felt fuzzy and warm, and what he hated the most were those dreams he had at night. Those normally very inappropriate dreams. Finally, after tormenting himself all those months, he had visited the only girl friend that he had. Sakura.

She had said that what he was experiencing was a crush, or maybe more. Risking his life for the blonde on that one mission a year ago was certainly a sign towards love. Sasuke mulled over that for quite some time, plus the fact that after Sakura had given Lee a chance she was certainly more friendly and nice to be around. Another plus was the fact that he wasn't experiencing attempted-groping all the time.

_Oh. Today's Naruto's birthday. I missed it last year, so I suppose this year I'll have to do something special. But what the hell could the dobe possibly want?_ He frowned again. _And I have to get it before the end of today._

After setting the photo down in it's rightful spot Sasuke shuffled to the shower to wake up a bit. _I'll ask Sakura. Maybe she'll know._

Sasuke pressed his fingers together and rapped firmly on the door a few times. He stood in the bright morning light, yawning and mumbling absently. Even after his shower he still wasn't ready for the day. That dream the night before must have really set him off.

Light footsteps approached the door, a female voice reaching his ears. The door swung open softly to reveal a cheery morning girl. "Ah, ohayo Sasuke!" She gave the man before her a cheery smile. "Want to come in?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No thank you, not today. Sakura, do you know what today is?"

Sakura put a finger to her plump lips and looked skyward. "Anou..." Her green eyes lit up and she lifted the finger. "It's October tenth! The day of Kyuubi no Kitsune's sealing. And Naruto's birthday!"

Sasuke nodded. "Aa. I was wondering if you knew what to get him."

Sakura frowned. "Well, I already got him a gift... I'm planning on giving it to him tomorrow, since he hates his birthday. But..." She grinned. "I think you should come in anyway Sasuke. I'll put on some tea and we'll rack our brains for any good ideas. How does that sound, hm?"

Sasuke sighed. He really had no intentions of staying. He needed to get out there and find something for him as soon as possible. But because he had no better place to start than where he was standing, he nodded and entered her home.

Sakura kindly directed him to the couch, saying she'd be back with tea in a few minutes. "Make yourself comfortable." She gave him an innocent smile and shuffled into the kitchen, her everyday skirt flowing out behind her.

The Uchiha settled himself on the couch and looked around as though he hadn't been there before. He liked Sakura's home - it always gave off a welcome feeling. Cozy, like family. Like he had used to feel when he was a young child. A wave of nostalgia came back to him and he closed his eyes to savor it, even though it often made him feel uncomfortable.

Moments later Sakura returned, a silver tray in hand. She set the tea on the coffee table and plopped down next to her friend. Passing him a cup, she took her own and sipped at it happily. Green tea was always something her mother gave to her as a child when she was good or sick, and she had grown quite fond of it. She sighed happily and lowered her cup. "So, what did you have in mind for Naruto?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't have a clue. Besides ramen, orange, and plants, what the hell does he like?"

Sakura set down her cup and immediately missed the warmth from it on her hands. "Well... let's think of what Naruto's never had. He's never had a family... He's never had... a birthday party..."

"We don't have time for a birthday party."

The girl smiled. "I know what he's never had!" She touched her forehead with her knuckles, sticking her tongue out to make her look cute. She gave a little giggle and smiled. "He's never had someone tell him 'I love you!' before."

Sasuke nearly choked on his tea. He cleared his throat and set the small cup down. "So? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Sakura 'tsk'ed him. "Silly. We really need to cut down on your swearing."

In response Sasuke just growled.

The girl gave a tinkling laugh. "Sasuke, you love him don't you?"

The Uchiha had to stop and think. He knew he had a crush on the blonde, that much was certain. But _love_? That was such a strong word. He always wanted the best for him, always looked out for him, always protected him, and had always held him close to his heart. There was never a day that he didn't think about him, never a day that he went without praying for the boy's safety while he was away on a mission. When Naruto was hurt he would attempt to pray to whatever god there was that he would be alright. When he looked at it from a skylight view, it seemed as though he did love Naruto. Was that what all those fuzzy, light feelings in his chest were?

Slowly Sasuke looked up and nodded. "I suppose I do." A light coloring adorned his cheeks and he refused to meet the girl's eyes.

She just smiled. "Well then, shouldn't you tell him so?"

Sasuke's head shot up, eyes wide with terror. For the first time in his life he pleaded. "No, no no no no. I can't Sakura, I just can't."

The girl scowled and rose, placing her pale, elegant hands on her slim hips. "Why in the world not?"

Placing a shaky hand to his temple Sasuke sighed. "Because, Sakura, he'll be repulsed! He'll never speak to me again, he'll find me awkward to be around!"

"How would you know?" Sakura continued to scowl. "Lee proclaimed his love for me from when we were children, when I didn't love him, and look at us now! Give him a chance Sasuke, I don't think you're seeing how deep his heart really goes."

Sasuke continued to shake his head. "It would be a terrible mistake."

"Or it could be the best decision of your life! Sasuke no baka." she scolded him lightly. Sakura glared at him lightly before sighing and falling back down to sit. "Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

The Uchiha looked up wearily.

Sakura continued. "What would you do if Naruto met a pretty girl - or boy - and they got married? How would you feel standing to the side watching him hold another person, knowing you never let him give your own feelings a chance? Could you really pick someone else to marry knowing that you'd never know if that woman you chose could have been Naruto instead?"

Sasuke blinked. He had never heard the girl sound so tender. Then he thought about it. Picturing Naruto holding a girl... _Hinata..._ Picturing Naruto holding another boy... _Gaara..._ Picturing Naruto always alone... _No..._

Sasuke frowned and sat back. "I don't think I could." he answered honestly. "I do... want to give it a chance. But-"

"-But nothing then!" Sakura smiled. "That is what you shall give Naruto, Sasuke. And you will give it a chance, and you will tell me details later. Wakaru?"

Taken aback, Sasuke blinked. Then he felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek. "Details?" he asked dryly.

The girl just grinned back at him. "Hey, I'm your friend, I'm Naruto's friend, and I'm also a firm supporter of Yaoi."

Sasuke felt his face drop. "'Supporter' my ass."

The pink-haired girl simply smiled. She then stood. "You need any more help?" She glanced at her wrist watch. "I have to meet Lee in an hour and I want to freshen up a bit."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, that's all. Arigatou Sakura."

They walked to the door. "No problem Sasuke. Anytime." She opened the door for him. "I'll see you later, alright? Ja ne!" She waved out the door.

Sasuke raised a hand in return. "Ja." Then with a determined face and a doubtful heart, he headed to the place he knew Naruto would be on that day.

It was early afternoon when Sasuke reached the blonde's apartment. He ended up chickening out the first time and went for a walk instead, where he ran into his old Academy teacher, Iruka. They had talked for a while, discussing things like Sasuke's progress and how the new chibi shinobi at the school were doing. Iruka was as cheery as ever, and Sasuke was as bland as ever. After they parted Sasuke was filled with newfound determination as he strode to Naruto's house, ready for the confession of his life.

So there he was, standing at Naruto's door, fist raised and poised to knock. He swallowed nervously, then scowled at himself. _Get over it, Uchiha. It's just Naruto._ Before he could finish his thought he rapped loudly on the wood, stuffing his fist in his pocket to hide it's shaking. Unlike Sakura, Naruto's footsteps were loud and cautious, and Sasuke just barely noticed when the doorknob jiggled.

"Who is it?" Naruto's voice was loud and defensive, and it made Sasuke's heart clench. This had to be the worst day for his torture of all the year.

"Dobe, it's just me. Open up."

Sasuke heard Naruto's soft gasp and the door flung open. "Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes were wide. "Uh... hi! What - What are you doing here?" His eyes flitted around nervously before finally landing on Sasuke's face.

"May I come in?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"O-Oh! Of course, come on in." Naruto gave him a sheepish smile and opened the door wider for him. As soon as Sasuke was inside Naruto shut the door and locked it with all four locks. He spun around, putting his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. "So, uh... What's up?"

Sasuke looked around the small apartment before speaking. There were lots of plants, that was the one things he noticed. He gave the blonde a nervous smile. "First of all, Happy Birthday Naruto."

Those crystalline blue eyes he fell so much in love with widened, before tearing up and shining with an untold emotion. "Sasuke..."

"And second of all, I need to give you your gift."

Naruto started. "Oh, no! You don't have to get me anything Sasuke, I really don't need-"

"I want to Naruto."

That silence the blonde quickly. He bit his lower lip and watched his friend quietly. _What's he gonna do?_

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Close your eyes." he instructed.

Naruto gave him a funny look, but did as he was told anyways.

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood tall. _This is it - no turning back now. I love him, and he has to know that._ He silently crept up to his crush and placed his hands on his slim, strong shoulders. He leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Naruto's face to let him know what was happening. Those eyes shot open, but he didn't move. Sasuke started him straight in the eye, and lowered his lips to meet the blonde's. For a few moments time stood still, Sasuke's heart pounding in his ears. _Tell me he likes this, please tell me he likes this!_ His mind cried desperately. Just as he was reaching the end of his rope, Naruto responded, opening his lips and licking Sasuke's in an attempt to enter the moist cavern. Sasuke obediently opened his mouth, meeting Naruto's tongue with his own desperately. Their eyes closed as they moaned softly at the sensations overloading their systems.

Sasuke's mind went blank as he moved his hands up to cradle the tan face lovingly. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders tightly, clinging, afraid of letting go. What if it was all a dream? _This is way better than any dream, though._ The blonde thought dazedly.

Their lips moved tenderly against the other's, expressing their love for the other through tender kisses and gentle caresses. As Sasuke pulled back he rested his forehead lovingly against the blonde's. Panting, he opened his eyes to search for his friend's reaction. Naruto's eyes were still closed, though there were tears gathered at the corners. Sasuke swallowed and rubbed his thumb pads over the three whisker marks on both sides of his face. Those blue eyes opened slowly, hesitantly looking up in fear and hope.

Sasuke gave him a little smile. "Naruto, I love you."

Naruto gasped, unbelieving. "Don't fuck with me Sasuke." he whispered. Nevertheless, his hands tightened with hope. His heart nearly pounded straight out of his chest and his mind swirled with chaos.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose against the side of Naruto's. "I'm not. I know it's surprising, but I really do love you. I want you to be happy." he said fervently.

Naruto gasped happily, burying his face in Sasuke's neck. "I am Sasuke. Oh god, am I ever!" He let the tears leak out, dampening Sasuke's neck and shirt. "Sasuke..." he whispered happily. "I love you too. I do, I do! I love you." He looked up with a wet face and shining eyes full of different emotions. "Thank you."

Sasuke kissed his cheek. "For what?" All he did was admit his feelings. And really, it had been out of desperation.

Naruto licked his neck before looking up again. "For making this birthday the one I'll always remember. The one that was good."

Sasuke felt his heart speed up as Naruto continued snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his new _...boyfriend?_ And he laughed happily. _Note to self: Thank Sakura later. And give details._ Sasuke just whispered sweet nothings into Naruto's ear over and over again, held him closer, pinched himself once for good measure - it could be another dream, right? - and buried his nose in Naruto's soft, downy hair.

Naruto looked up at him, a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke blushed and mumbled something to himself.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke flushed an even darker shade of pink and mumbled it again. "Smelling your hair."

The blonde raised an eyebrow.

Defending himself, Sasuke scowled. "It smells nice, okay? It's not that big of a deal."

Naruto gave him a grin sunny enough to outshine the very source of all light. "It's okay - I like it." He laughed happily. Then he took a strand of Sasuke's silky raven hair between his fingers, admiring the downy feel of it. "I really think I could get used to the whole 'boyfriend' thing."

Sasuke raised a brow. "You've already had a boyfriend. Gaara, remember?" Just remembering it made Sasuke growl low in his chest.

Naruto grinned and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Yeah, but I didn't love him like I love you, ne? It's a whole new experience."

And that made Sasuke's face light up. He felt his heart - and sadly his pride - swell up like a balloon at those words. He had a feeling that this would turn out to be the best decision he would ever make.

And Naruto thought so too.

The sun began to set outside, sending the birds into their nests and the villagers outside to start the festival. All different colors painted the sky, and as Sakura took her boyfriend's arm happily she looked into the distance, thinking of how lucky she was.

...And hopefully how lucky Sasuke and Naruto would be.

**Owari**

Okay, I know. Crappy ending. But I think it leaves an air of mystery as to their relationship... And oh, the implications of that statement, ne? Well, I do hope you enjoyed. Once again, Happy Birthday Naru-kun!

****

**Index**:

**Ohayo **- Good morning

**Baka **- Idiot

**Aa **- Yes

**Anou **- Um...

**Arigatou **- Thank you

**Ja ne **- See you later

**Wakaru **- Understand

**Ne **- Right?

**Nani **- What?

Please drop by a review - I'll be a very happy girl. And so will Naru-kun! Uh... Well, not quite, but close enough, ne?

See you next time!

rachi

**Written and Finished 10-10-06**


End file.
